


Maybe Next Time

by dark_hour_shenanigans



Series: 'Tis I, the Fool [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Inspired by shitposts, It's a new game plus, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_hour_shenanigans/pseuds/dark_hour_shenanigans
Summary: Akira's last words aren't very conventional.





	

“Heh.”

 Goro turned to face Akira, straightening his gloves. The latter was staring at his friend in shock, eyes flickering down to the dead cop, then the gun, before finally resting on Goro’s face. The detective smirked, the expression looking unnatural on his normally smiling face.  

“What’s wrong? Are you surprised?”  

He started walking towards Akira, dress shoes clacking on the floor with each step. Akira didn’t answer, eyes still fixed on his friend’s face. Gently, Goro pressed the gun into the side of his head.

 “Any last words?”  

In a previous life, Akira had only been able to whisper a pained “Why?” before dying at the hands of the traitorous detective.

This time, however…....

 Taking a deep breath, Akira Kurusu spoke his last words. 

“Please be gentle, it’s my first time.”

Seeing the look on Goro’s face, he added, “Being murdered, that is.”  

Absolute silence. 

“W-what?” Goro stared at Akira in astonishment. The gun lowered and fell to his side. That was his response? A thinly veiled innuendo?  Even while staring death in the face, he still had the gall to—

Akira winked and smiled.

A mixture of anger, disbelief, and annoyance rushed through him. The nerve of this guy! Snarling, Goro pressed the gun to Akira’s head again and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

 — ——

Akira blinked. He was standing in front of Sae’s palace again.

 “Hey Joker, if you’re done writing in your diary, let’s get this show on the road!” Skull threw an arm around his shoulders, grinning.

 “Right. Of course. Tell everyone to get ready.”

 “You got it, Leader.” Skull removed his arm and strolled toward the rest of the group.

Akira glanced down at the journal in his hand before putting it away. Looking up, he focused his gaze on one particular member of his group.  Crow noticed him looking and smiled, waving him forward. Akira smiled back. 

Oh well. Maybe next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what that ending was, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
